Miki Imai
| Img = | Img_alt = | Img_capt = | Img_size = | Landscape = | Background = solo_singer | Birth_name = | Alias = | Born = | Died = | Origin = Takanabe, Miyazaki, Japan | Instrument = | Genre = Pop | Occupation = Singer, actress | Years_active = 1986–present | Label = For Life Records, Warner Music Japan, Virgin Music | Associated_acts = | URL = | Notable_instruments = }} (born on April 14, 1963) is a female J-pop singer and actress. She won the award for best newcomer at the 8th Yokohama Film Festival for Inuji ni seshi mono. She is married to Tomoyasu Hotei. Discography Singles * "Tasogare no Monorogu" (21 May 1986) * "Yasei no Kaze" (1 July 1987) * "Shizuka ni Kita Sorichudo" (5 March 1988) * "Kanojo to Tip on Duo" (17 August 1988) * "Boogie-Woogie Lonesome High-Heel" (17 May 1989) * "Hitomi ga Hohoemukara" (8 November 1989) * "Piece of My Wish" (7 November 1991) * "Blue Moon Blue" (6 November 1992) * "Bluebird" (28 July 1993) * "Miss You" (18 July 1994) * "Ruby" (12 July 1995) * "Pride" (4 November 1996) * "Drive ni Tsuretette" (18 June 1997) * "Watashi wa Anata no Sora ni Naritai/Shiro no Warutsu" (21 November 1997) * "flowers" (28 October 1998) * "Kōri no Yōni Hohoende/Smiling Girls" (13 January 1999) * "Sleep My Dear" (19 May 1999) * "Goodbye Yesterday" (9 February 2000) * "Tsukiyo no Koibitotachi" (24 May 2000) * "Shiosai" (25 July 2001) * "Hohoemi no Hito" (9 May 2002) * "Honto no Kimochi" (30 July 2003) * "Omoide ni Sasayagu" (14 October 2004) * "Ai no Uta" (27 July 2005) * "Toshishita no Suifu" (25 October 2006) * "Inori" (7 November 2007) * "Ashiato" (9 April 2008) * "Takaramono" (16 September 2009) * "Hitohira" (28 October 2009) Albums * Femme (5 December 1986) * Elfin (21 September 1987) * Bewith (21 June 1988) * Fiesta (7 December 1988) * Mocha (21 June 1989) * Ivory (6 December 1989) * Retour (29 August 1990) * Lluvia (7 September 1991) * Flow into Space (23 December 1992) * Ivory II (10 November 1993) * Flow into Space Live '93 (17 December 1993) * A Place in the Sun (2 September 1994) * A Place in the Sun Live (5 April 1995) * Love Of My Life (28 July 1995) * Thank You (21 June 1996) * Pride (16 July 1997) * "Moment" PRIDE-LIVE (25 March 1998) * Imai Miki from 1986 (1 July 1998) * Mirai (26 November 1998) * Blooming Ivory (14 April 2000) * Taiyō to Heminguuei (23 August 2000) * Imai Miki Tour 2000 In Club hemingway (21 February 2001) * Aqua (22 August 2001) * Goodbye Yesterday - The Best of Miki Imai -'' (24 April 2002) * ''Pearl (17 July 2002) * One Night at the Chapel (7 November 2002) * Escape (27 August 2003) * Ivory III (16 June 2004) * She is (3 November 2004) * Dream Tour Final at Budokan 2004 (16 March 2005) * 20051211IVory (22 February 2006) * Milestone (22 November 2006) * I Love a Piano (14 February 2008) * Corridor (25 November 2009) DVD * Miki Imai A-Live: For Retour (18 October 2000) * Miki Imai Peace Clips (18 October 2000) * Tour de Miki: Flow into Space Live (18 October 2000) * A Place in the Sun Films (18 October 2000) * Profile (18 October 2000) * Love of My Life Films (18 October 2000) * Thank You (18 October 2000) * Monument (18 October 2000) * Goodbye Yesterday and Hello Tomorrow (24 January 2001) * Imai Miki Tour 1999 "Mirai" (24 January 2001) * Imai Miki Tour 2000 In Club Hemingway (21 February 2001) * Hohoemi no Hito (19 September 2002) * One Night at the Chapel (7 November 2002) * Miki Imai Live at Orchard Hall (4 August 2004) * Dream Tour Final at Budokan 2004 (16 March 2005) * Tonight's Live Ivory (22 February 2006) * 20th Anniversary Concert "Milestone" (7 November 2007) Video * Passage (21 October 1987) * Miki Imai A-Live: For Retour (21 December 1990) * Miki Imai Peace Clips (17 September 1993) * Tour de Miki: Flow into Space Live (18 March 1994) * A Place in the Sun Films (18 November 1994) * Profile (21 April 1995) * Love Of My Life films (20 October 1995) * Thank You (21 June 1996) * Monument (25 March 1998) * Goodbye Yesterday and Hello Tomorrow (24 January 2001) * Imai Miki Tour 1999 "Mirai" (24 January 2001) * Imai Miki Tour 2000 In Club Hemingway (21 February 2001) Filmography References # External links * Imai Miki's official site * Imai's page on Virgin Music Co. site Category:Japanese female singers Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Miyazaki Prefecture Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese voice actors de:Miki Imai fr:Miki Imai ko:이마이 미키 ja:今井美樹 tl:Miki Imai